Lights....Camera....Hentai!!!
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: It's Merlock's sweet sixteenth! But two jealous girls will give him a present he'll never forget...^_~


Disclaimer: I don't own Genshi-kun, although I wish I did, 'cause then it wouldn't be off the air over here!! Must....kill...Foxkids.....-_-  
AN: This fic has nothing to do with any of my fics. No Lupie, no Were-Sara, nada. Just a funny thing I thought up while watching last Thursday's episode of Smackdown!....^_~ BTW: Hey all WWF fans! Email me and tell me what you think of anything that's been going on lately! ie-Stone Cold & Rikishi, Chyna & Eddie.....Oh yeah-I've changed Merlock's spelling to the official one....YOU WIN!!  
  
Lights...Camera....Hentai!!!by Ly the werewolf  
  
The sun slowly rose over the horizon, greeting the still-weary world to a new day. Sunlight streamed into the window, and face, of a certain blue daytime vampire. Merlock-kun squinted, and shuffled around uncomfortably in his plush bed. After a few incoherant grumbles, Merlock Holmes groggily rose out of his bed. His glazed-over red eyes wandered over the walls to a certain document - his calander. A sudden thought struck him. " Oh yeah!!" He dashed out of bed and over to the calander. " Hmm...." Each day was circled in a red marker, all counting down to a certain day of the week that was high-lighted, and decorated with big, fat arrows pointing to it. " Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Only three more days until my birthday!! Yipee!" A very excited and newly re-energized Merlock marched out of his room, heading to the washroom. Back on the calader, in big red letters, read: I'M GONNA BE 16!! Nearby, a small, floating shadow snickered and sped away.   
  
" Dr. Goodman....Dr. Goodman! Are you awake?!"  
" Huh....? Oh! Hi Gillian! *ahem* What brings you here on this beautiful summer morning?"   
".....I'm not actually there, Dr. Goodman."  
" Oh! Of course! How silly of me! Heh heh...."  
" Call the others. This message is for everyone." Ms. Gillian Grey ordered from the screen. She had arrived, saying it was a very important message. Bernard wasted no time in carrying out her demand. In a few minutes, Flint, Rocky, the Goodman twins and all the time shifters were crowded around the scene, expecting some sort of bad news. Flint was the first to speak up.   
" So, what's the time shifter we're gonna bring home today?" Ms. Grey's face remained cold and expressionless.   
" You're not going through time on a retrieval mission. This is something personal and....'fun.'" Everyone remained silent. Tony leaned over to his twin sister.  
" Did she just say what I think she said?"  
" Yeah! I didn't know she was able to say 'fun'!" She replied. Gillian glared at the twins.   
" Anyway, Merlock-kun's 16th birthday is coming up in three days. Since he's done such a good job, the Time Bureau is throwing a surprise party for him. Don't let him know, under ANY circumstances. Got it?"  
" Yes."  
" And one more thing," she added. " Try to get him a present. Good bye." With that, the large computer screen blipped out and went black, waiting for it's next transmission. The entire house was buzzing with conversation. Tony, Sara and Flint all sat down in the living room.  
" So, Flint, Tony," Sara inquired. " What are you guys gonna get for Merlock's sweet 16th?" Flint blinked.   
" Uhhh....How 'bout food? Everyone likes food!" They both sweatdropped.  
" Uh, Flint, there's going to be plenty of food at the party! You'll have to get him something different!" She turned to Tony. " Well?" Sara had a bad feeling about the smirk on Tony's face. Thinking hard was not something he usually did, but when he did, it had to be bad. " Tony....?"  
" Nah, I don't have any ideas yet," he began. " But I have a feeling I know what you're gonna give him." The young female raised a questioning eyebrow.  
" And that would be....?" Tony grinned.   
" Pics of you in your birthday suit!" Unfortunatly, poor Tony might not live to go to Merlock's party, on account of him flying face-first into the living room wall.   
" HENTAI!!!! ECCHI!!! YOU SICK PERV!!!" Sara dusted herself off, and daintily trotted upstairs to her room. She flopped herself down on her soft, plush sheets. " Hmmmmm...That's not such a bad idea...."  
  
The small form of a certan time-shifter tried to hide herself in the vicinity of Einstien Junior High. Bindi-chan sped over to a large tree. " Hmm, this will provide sufficiant cover. Now, to wait for the brats." Sure enough, as if on cue, the bell rang, releasing hundreds of teens into the outside world. As if by fate, Tony and his friends stopped under the very tree that Bindi was hiding in. She sighed, listening to all the useless babble that teenage boys talked about. Then, the subject of Merlock's birthday party arose. "...So anyway, this guy that we know is turning 16, and we're throwing him a huge surprise party!"  
" Hey man," one of the boys spoke up. " Is this the same dude that's after your sister all the time?" Tony nodded.  
" Mm hm. Anyway, as a joke, I guessed that Sara was gonna give him nude pics of herself! Gross! The funny thing is, I think she might do it!" All of the teens burst out into laughter.   
" Dude! If you're Uncle found out, she'd be toast!"  
" Yeah, well, this is a way of getting her back for filling my drawers with itching powder!"   
" Uh, Tony, you were the one who switched the salt and the sugar around when your sister made brownies, right?"  
"....Hey, shutup! Dude!"   
  
Meanwhile, up in the tree, Bindi sat looking very confused. " Nude pics...? Oh well. If she wants to play hardball, then I'll play just as hard!" She huffed, and flew off to the nearest camera shop.   
  
*********  
  
Three days later....  
  
*********  
  
" HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERLOCK!!! YAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" The entire Time Bureau shouted happily at the guest of honour. Tears welled up in Merlock-kun's eyes.   
" Aww, you guys.....WAAAAAAA!!!!!! You're so nice!!!"   
  
Everyone was having fun, mingling at the party. Dr. Goodman was lucky enough to strike up a conversation with the stone-faced Gillian Grey, while Tony was chatting up a storm with some of the ladies. Flint and his father, Rocky, were viciously attacking the buffet table.The time shifters danced around, adorned in party hats and silly string. Bright, colourful decorations covered the walls, making the general mood and atmosphere a lot happier. Finally, came the moment of truth.   
" Time to open your presents, Merlock-kun!!" The young vampire beamed; no one had ever done anything this nice before. Just as he was about to open the first gift-wrapped box, Sara-chan raced up to him and clung onto his left arm.   
" Oh, Merlock, you just have to open my present first!" She waved around a large, brown envelope, thick with some kind of paper. Suddenly, Bindi-chan flew up and hovered near Merlock's face, on the opposite side of Sara.   
" Oh, no Merlie! You have to open up MY present first!" He could see the death glare that Sara was giving Bindi, so, in order to avoid a major cat-fight, Merlock put both of his hands up.   
" Alright, alright...Tell you what. I'll open BOTH of your presents at the same time! How does that sound?" The only reply he recieved was a semi-satisfied 'hmph' from both of the girls. Taking Bindi's present, which was oddly identical to Sara's in shape and packeging, he proceeded to open them up. Every single guest watched with wide eyes, wondering what the two girls got him that could be so similar. What he pulled out shocked every living being in that room. Large photographs - Sara in one set, Bindi-Master in the other....au naterele!!!!! Merlock's eyes went wide. " UUhhhhhhhhh..........." Both girls were completly naked, posing in sultry and seductive positions. The whole crowds' face went red, Dr. Goodman fainting. Both girls looked at eachother, blushing.   
" You did the same thing as me!" They shouted simoltaniously. Their faces wandered over to Merlock, who had no need to undress them with his eyes. Suddenly, with a big, goofy grin on his face, his nose spurt blood. Then, he fainted. Everyone stood there speechless. Unnoticabley, Flint walked over, and picked up one of the pics of Bindi-Master.   
" Hey guys," he asked, his face reflecting pure innocence. " What are these things on Bindi-Master's chest?" The whole crowd face-faulted, groaning at the young boy's ignorance.   
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Heh heh.....First of all, NO, I do NOT think that Merlock-kun is a perv, nor will I ever! I just thought it would be funny! Questions, comments, send 'em all to kaarons@home.com. No flames, s'il vous plait.   
Thanks for reading!  
Ja ne!  
Ly the werewolf 


End file.
